Wakatsuki Mimori
is the Eve of Eternal Crown, the Servamp of Presumption. She is a high school student who also helps out at her father's shrine. Appearance Mimori is often described as a pretty girl, and generally has a very soft appearance. She has a small and petite body, standing at a short 152 centimeters. She has long light blonde hair that is wavy with a slight curl. She has blue eyes, and she is normally seen with a kind smile on her face. Personality Mimori is a soft-spoken girl with a kind heart. She is quite selfless, but she tends to forget about herself sometimes when she is caring for someone else. She is said to be a good caretaker, so she is the person that people go to when they are sick and need to be attended to. She is loyal to her friends, and she places a lot of trust in them. However, she tends to be too trusting of people, and she can also be a bit too docile. This allows people to walk all over her as they please. She is enthusiastic about what she does, and she is very imaginative. She can sometimes be a bit emotional, and she can be quite pessimistic at times. She doesn't like fighting much, but she will if it is necessary. History When Mimori was a baby, her birth mother came to a shrine and begged the priest there, Wakatsuki Kunio, for help. She said that she couldn't take care of Mimori, and she didn't know what else to do. Kunio took Mimori in and adopted her. She didn't know about her past until she was five years old and she asked where her mother was. Kunio gave an honest answer. Mimori was sad at first, but she eventually came to the conclusion that Kunio was the only parent she needed. As she grew up at the shrine, she was trained to be a miko. One day when Mimori was fourteen, she found a pure white rabbit sleeping out on the streets. She picked it up and took it home with her. Deciding to keep it, and she named it Vanilla. When it woke up, it looked at her and spoke. "Wow, you have such a warm heart, pyon," it said, which frightened her. The rabbit turned into a human, a little girl that claimed to be a vampire. Mimori accidentally stammered out her name, forming a temporary contract. Vanilla said that she wanted to form a permanent contract with Mimori because she wanted to protect her "warm heart." Mimori agreed, and Vanilla became her Servamp. Weapons and Abilities Weapon/Lead: Her lead is a lantern which can even be used like a normal lantern. When the door is opened, shadowy tendrils come out and can attack and ensnare the target. The shadows are a product of Mimori's emotions. If her emotions are out of control, the shadows don't listen to her and might even attack her. She can also use it as transportation by using the shadows to walk. Servamp Bond: When Vanilla drinks her blood, she and her Servamp appear to become more powerful. Trivia *Her favorite food are rice cakes. *Her favorite subject is literature. *Her least favorite subject is history. *Her favorite color is green. *She named Vanilla that because almost sounds like . Quotes *''"I am not strong alone... but with Vanilla, I am unstoppable!"'' *''"Vampires like you and Vanilla aren't bad. You don't hurt people just because you can. I know you won't hurt me."'' (to Kuro) *''"I'm not afraid of you. This may sound weird, but I feel safe around you. I know that if I was ever threatened, you would protect me."'' (to Kuro) Category:Servamp